1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new casino board game for entertaining and amusing players while simulating a gaming environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,698; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,154; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,789; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 150,295; U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,249; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,787; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,918; U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,828; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,819; U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,673.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new casino board game. The inventive device includes a game board with a continuous path, divided into marked spaces, located around a perimeter of the board. The game board has two areas for placement of bets, each of which is divided into a red portion and a black portion. A spinning wheel is used to determine the type of action a player will take in the game. The wheel is divided into pie-shaped compartments. Half of the compartments are red and half are black. Each of the compartments directs players to either move a game piece a certain number of spaces, lose a turn or place a wager. A plurality of game pieces are used by the players. A plurality of playing cards either penalize or reward players. A plurality of bidding chips in various denominations are used as money. A plurality of stock cards are representative of a share of stock. A first group of marked spaces indicates movement forward or backward on the path. A second group of marked spaces indicates a player wins the bidding chips. A third group of marked spaces indicates a player is directed to draw one of the cards. A fourth group of marked spaces indicates losing of the bidding chips. A fifth group of marked spaces indicates spinning of the wheel again.
In these respects, the casino board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining and amusing players while simulating a gaming environment.